Kim and Ron summer time fun
by EnterpriseCV-6
Summary: Kim and Ron share a VERY hot summer with each other Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim possible or any of the characters on the show but I wish I was on the show

This story takes place about a year or so after Graduation and Kim and Ron have their own house and are living a good life because Ron had played and won the Colorado Lottery to get the money (they decided not to tell anybody about it except their families so as to keep it undercover) for their house but they still decided to have jobs (just in case something bad happened) and they love each other like there's no tomorrow

And if it was possible this story could have a rating from M-NC-17

Middleton Mall Summer time

Kim Possible was hanging out with her best friend/ boyfriend Ron Stoppable were hanging out at Middleton Mall they had just finished up their freshman year of college at Johnson and Wales University (yes this is a real school in Colorado) where Ron was majoring in Culinary arts and Kim was majoring Business management both had decided to go back to Middleton for the summer Kim then said to Ron "why don't you go to Target or something and look around I'm going to a shoe store so I know you're going to be bored inside of five minutes ok?" Ron then said "ok see you in a little bit," as soon as Ron headed of to Target, Kim then thought to her self "Ron has no idea what is about to happen tonight I'm about let him have the time of his life"

Meanwhile at Target

Ron was looking at cds for their house and what he thought Kim would like he found some soft music cds, some heavy metal, and others, after which he bought them and then went to Payless shoe store ...only to find Kim wasn't there so he thought "maybe she went to JCpenny's and went right past the store that Kim was in which was Victoria's Secret where she was getting some things for that night (A/N I bet you guys can guess what she was buying at the store) after that she headed over to Payless and bought some nice shoes and sandals and put her Victoria Secret's bag into the shoe's store bag with her "gear" for that night. Ron was at Sears looking at Kitchen appliances for their house (they bought a starter home which means that it didn't have appliances in it but it did have a couple of sofas, chairs etc.) as Ron was looking he thought to himself "this oven/stove combination will work nicely and maybe I can make something special for Kim tonight." it was then Ron's pet naked mole rat Rufus came out and looked at the oven/stove combination and gave Ron a look of agreement and then a sales manger came up to Ron and ask "what do you think of this oven/stove combination by Kenmore it's our top of the line one." Ron then said "ok I'll buy it"

Ron makes his purchase of the oven/stove combination and the sales manger says that it'll be delivered in about a week or so Ron says ok no problem

after buying the oven/stove combination Ron then leaves Sears and heads to Williams-Sonoma to get cooking equipment for the house after he gets what he needs he runs into his best friend/girlfriend Kim possible they then got everything they needed and Ron noticed that Kim had a smirk on her face and he thought that maybe she was thinking of something funny and decided not to ask why she had a smirk on her face

Later that night at the house

Kim was putting her shoes away when Ron walked into the room and said jokingly "wow Kim you really do like shoes don't you?" Kim then replied "well you see Ronnie I didn't go to just Payless, I also went to Victoria's Secret and got this robe what do you think?" Ron then Said "I love it" Kim and Ron then both stood up and Kim wrapped her arms around Ron's neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist and they pulled each other close and started to make out it was then that Kim told through kisses and moans Ron "please undo my robe I've got something I want to show you" Ron did as Kim asked him and his eyes went to the size of dinner plates because when he undid Kim's robe she was dressed (if a term was usable) in a thin black silk bra, and a half black and half red silk thong and a garter set Kim then said "well Ron what do you think?" Ron could not not answer for two reasons one his jaw had hit Germany, reason 2 his eyes were the size of dinner plates so Kim said was "I take you like it?" all Ron could do was nod his head up and down then Kim said "come on babe lets have some "fun" Ron still in a daze could not move but thankfully Kim manged to pick him up and put him on the bed and kissed him on the cheek which brought Ron out of his daze Ron then looked at Kim and said "I love you now and forever." Kim could help but smile at her boyfriend and soon Kim then said "Ron that's something I want to tell you," Ron had a very nervous look on his face as he said "what's that Kim?" Kim only chuckled and took off all of Ron's clothes and looked at him and said "I want to have a baby with you which is why I wearing this outfit."Ron replied "ok Kim but having the kid is something that is a major undertaking and plus we're not married and I don't want to be sent into a black hole by your dad."

Kim starts thinking of something else that they could do instead

In a few minutes Kim then says to Ron "ok how about we go to Las Vegas and get married there then have a kid?" Ron then replied " hey Kim how about we get the blessing from both of our families and have a Vegas themed cake and after wards we have a Vegas themed party with each other that nobody else needs to know about?" Kim then looked at Ron with a HUGE smile on her face and said "Ron that's a very steamy and sweet idea so we'll make some noise here but when we're married we'll make even more then." Ron simply said "yes KP yes."

few minutes later

Kim and Ron were both having fun making out with each other when Kim said to Ron "Ron I want to make sweet and steamy love to you and there's nothing you can do about it" with a very devious smile. Ron looked at Kim and said defeated "ok Kim have your way with me but please don't do anything too crazy" Kim just smiled and said "ok Ron please do me a favor and close your eyes and I will let you know when you can open them" Ron did as Kim asked of him then Kim got on top of Ron and started to kiss him all over his face while at the same time trying to have him get her knocked up (her hopes were that he would agree to it while it was going on,) then a few seconds later Kim told Ron to open his eyes she was on top of him with her trying to have his member enter her, Ron was about to ask Kim what she was doing when she kissed him and told him not to say anything and that she was ready for this.

During their extremely hot and steamy make-out session Ron at times manged to ask Kim why she wanted to be knocked up and she told him that ever since she did babysitting as a tween and a teen she wanted to have a kid so that's why she wanted to be knocked up

stay tuned for more and like everybody says please read and review


	2. that night in the house

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Continuing from chapter one

During their extremely hot and steamy make-out session Ron at times manged to ask Kim why she wanted to be knocked up and she told him that ever since she did babysitting as a tween and a teen she wanted to have a kid so that's why she wanted to be knocked up Ron tried to tell her that it wouldn't be a good idea because if her dad found out that Kim was knocked up he would have Ron put on a space probe and sent into space faster than you can say I love you, Kim then told Ron _"you will get me knocked up and DON'T make use the PDP _ok?" Ron then looked at Kim and said "ok but remember if your dad asks why your knocked up we can both agree that it was your idea ok?" Kim then agreed and they shared a light kiss with each other on the lips as Kim got on top of Ron and started to move part of her thong so that Ron's Member could enter her, soon Kim started to pump and not only enjoyed it but also was happy because Ron would rub her back causing her to purrr with happiness and would also stroke her hair with his hands. Ron was very happy because his girlfriend was kissing him very well and "riding" him, Ron felt that he couldn't hold his "seed" much longer and somehow manged to ask Kim if she was sure that she wanted a child or children she looked at him confused and asked "why" Ron said "I'm about to release my "seed" into you and I want to be sure that it's what you want" Kim responded to that by "riding" him faster and said "I want to feel your seed in me so release ok?" Ron said "ok here goes nothing" and at this time found her hymen and just after he broke it sent his seed into her and let her fall on top of him where they kissed and held each other very close and after a while they got up and went outside and looked at the stars and holding each other Ron said "wow the stars are looking brighter than ever," Kim said "maybe they're signifying the endless love that we just made so far below them in approval."


	3. Later that night, the next morning

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Continuing from chapter two

As Kim and Ron were enjoying the beauty and brightness of the stars in the night sky they kissed and wrapped their arms around each others waists and held each other closely and enjoyed the moment...until they heard the house phone go off and broke away from each other and went inside and looked at the caller id Ron answered the phone and thankfully for him it was Mrs. Dr.P who wanted to talk to the both of them Ron said "ok no problem, just one second please," and looked at Kim and said "Kim it's your mom and she sounds very excited about something, oh and she wants to talk to the both of us" Kim said "ok no problem we'll just sit down and talk," so then Kim and Ron sat down on their sofa and hit the speaker button on the phone and began talking to Kim's mom, Kim asked her mom why she called her mom began saying that while she was making dinner she felt something had happened and then she decided to call them and ask about what happened between the two of them. Kim and Ron could only look at each other and agreed that as long as it was only Kim's mom they would be safe if her dad heard what happened it be Ron who would have to _[Hebrew:]_ Tefached _[English translation: "Be scared"] _because he knew that if her dad found out what happened, he could and just might send him to outer space without the chance and/or into a black hole without a return trip and with them in love with each other they didn't want to upset her dad, So Kim asked her mom if the speaker was on her end so as to be safe when she said that it wasn't but Kim then asked "why can I hear some laughter in the back ground then?" Kim's mom then said "that the phone was on speaker and that the family wanted to say hi," Kim and Ron then looked at each other and then decided that they would tell them about the hot, romantic, and steamy sex they had with each other and the chance that Kim could be knocked up...while fully knowing that Kim's dad was not going to be very happy about the news and also knowing that her twin brothers would be making the fake gagging sounds after hearing about the love that they made just about 20-30 minutes ago so then Ron said that they had made love to each other after which they continued making out with each other while enjoying the stars and that they would be going to bed soon...there was a pause on the Possible's side of the phone after about 30 seconds they heard Kim's dad yell "WHAT HAPPENED"? Kim then said "it's ok I asked Ron to try to get me knocked up and the love that we made felt really goooooooood and if possible we might just "do it" again tomorrow good night everybody." Kim then turned the phone off and put it back in the cradle then turned to Ron and said "come on lover boy there's something I want to show you ok?" then said "ok" with a confused look on his face Kim then led Ron back to the bed they made love again and after two sessions of love making that night, they fell asleep in each others arms and kissed and held each other the rest of the night.

The Next Morning

Kim woke up and at once felt comfortable because Ron was holding her closely and kissed her on the top of the head, her forehead, and all over her face, and told her that he loved her Kim then told Ron that she had to get out of bed because her abdomen was hurting so Ron then let Kim go to the bathroom where she thought to herself "is this morning sickness or am I sick because I ate something bad?" after that she used some mouth wash to freshen up her breath so that she could make out with Ron some More but what she didn't know is Ron was trying to think about what he could make for breakfast he knew that anything such as pancakes, eggs etc were out of the question until the stove/oven combo came within the week or so, after a while he asked Kim if she wanted to go out for breakfast and she said "yeah sure oh and can we please stop at Walgreens on our way there please I need to pick up a couple of things ok?" Ron said "yeah sure no problem." when they got to Walgreens Kim went in and bought a pregnancy test to see if see was pregnant and knew that she had to take the test without Ron knowing about it because she knew that he would probably pass out after Kim told him that she would be expecting She secretly hoped she was pregnant with twins, one boy and one girl.

At the Restaurant

Kim and Ron were looking over the menus and looking at something that they would like to get for breakfast, when after a while Ron said "I think I'll get the all meats and cheese omelette with white toast, what about you honey?" Kim then said "I'll have the same thing as you babe" after the waiter came and took their orders Kim then talked to Ron and told him that she missed her time and that there's was a very high chance that she would be pregnant and she also said in a low voice that she wanted to make love later on that day if it was possible and in another way. The only thing Ron could do is stare at Kim with his jaw in Russia, and his eyes the size of platters and after about maybe 30 seconds Ron said to Kim in a low voice "ok we'll make love later on today." Kim and Ron's meal then came and then Kim talked to Ron and said "if I'm pregnant what do you hope for one kid or two"? Ron replied "one for now as I think two maybe a bit much for the two of us," Kim said "I'm hoping for two, a boy and a girl that we could call Kim and Ron Jr. what do you think of that?" Ron's reply? what else but "booyah"

and I'm ending chapter three here please read and Review and tell me what you think of the story so far


	4. Two surprises in one day

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Continuing from chapter three

Surprise number 1 (for both Kim and Ron)

The morning after Kim and Ron made love to each other, Ron woke up at about 7:30 in the morning because he, couldn't sleep, and just as he tried to get out of bed he felt two arms wrap around him and pull him back into the bed and a very devious voice say no way lover boy, you're not getting up without making sure that I'm knocked up, Ron then turned towards the voice of his girlfriend and said "ok, honey let's make sure that's you're knocked up" Ron then began to enter his girlfriend slowly, while they kissed each other on the lips. After making love for awhile Kim and Ron then got up and out of bed and made their way to the living room where they each had a bagel while cuddling with each other, (they were on the sofa), and while all this was going on Ron heard a sound he feared most...Kim's dad showed up in their van and boy was he mad, he made a beeline for the young couple who at this point were making love on the sofa, (he actually broke the front door down in a major fit of rage after hearing about what Kim and Ron did the other night), so as Kim and Ron were making out with each other (mind you Kim was on top of Ron and just before her dad got to the house she manged to get Ron's member in her) when Ron heard the front door being destroyed by Kim's dad who charged up the up the stairs, and when he saw Kim and Ron having sex with each other he yelled at the top of his lungs "KIMBERLY ANN POSSIBLE AND RONALD DEAN STOPPABLE" both Kim and Ron turned towards the sounds of Mr. Dr .P who had both steam _and_ smoke bellowing out of his ears and nose and both thought "oh shit we're in trouble now" Mr. Dr. .P who was still very upset asked Ron "what the heck were he thinking, having sex without protection and then he asked Kim what was she thinking having sex and having her innocence taken away by Ron?" Kim and Ron both looked at each other and Kim said "dad it was my idea for Ron to remove my innocence from me and plus I love him a lot so please don't send him into a blackhole." Mr. Dr. P then looked at Ron and asked "well what's your story?" Ron replied "Mr. Dr. P I love Kim and she is telling the truth about her innocence and how she wanted me to take it away from her and we both love each other a lot and I know that we'll both be there for each other so please don't send me or Kim or even the both of us into a blackhole." Mr. Dr. P said "I can't believe you didn't wait a few more years I don't know why you two did this now instead of waiting what on earth made you think you two could have sex and want to have a kid when neither one of you have a college education or even a job" (by this point he was clamming down to the point he could talk without being very angry but he was still upset over what was going on,) Kim then said "dad I love you but it's time to let go, because I have a new love in my life his name is Ron Stoppable and I want to be the mother of our kids and I want him to be the father of those kids as well."

after a 30 minute talk between the three Mr. Dr. P left

Surprise number 2 (for Kim mostly)

Later that day as Kim and Ron were taking measurements of the place where their front door once stood and cleaning up the mess that Mr. Dr. P left on both his way in and out of the house they both looked up from what they were doing, When the Sears truck pulled up, inside of it was the new oven/stove combination for the house and along with it they got free delivery and in-home setup of their oven/stove combo it was a gas system and thankfully for Kim and Ron their house had gas in it and that they didn't have cabinets in it yet so the oven/stove combo could be installed easily, then Ron looked at Kim with a look of fear...because she looked a little upset with Ron getting a combo without talking to her first (mind you Kim was actually getting better at cooking by this point) and she didn't know why Ron got a large system until Ron said "honey you and I can both cook at the same time and at family Gatherings like Thanksgiving, Hanukkah, Christmas, and New Years and plus the family will love your cooking besides you have gotten way better at cooking than you were in High School."

Later that day

Kim and Ron had finished putting up their new door and it's frame Ron looked at the clock and it said 5:00 P.M. Ron asked Kim if she wanted to take a break from all the work they did that day and she agreed with him that it would be a good time to clean up and make something for dinner in the house.

Later that night

In their room (I bet you guys can figure which one I'm talking about) Ron was reading a book and Kim was watching T.V after a while Kim turned off the T.V and snuggled up with Ron by putting her head on his chest and her arms around his body, Ron then put a piece of paper in his book and put it on the headboard and gave Kim a few kisses on the top of her head and rubbed his face and chin on the top of her head while kissing her then Ron moved down and kissed Kim's forehead and kept kissing her down to where he got to her mouth and the began to play Kissey face, and Tonsil hockey with each other and stroked each others cheeks and backs then Kim managed to get on top of Ron and they both had sex with each other

The next morning

The morning as they slept with each other the sun steamed in through the blinds and danced on their faces after they both woke up Ron asked Kim a Question

and I'm ending chapter four here what is Ron's Question, what will be Kim's answer?

also the Stars in chapter two I got from Everhere Everthere's story The first time, the sun in this chapter I got from Thomas Linquist's stories Possible Pregnancies, and Deleted or missing scenes and these are ideas not copying just an FYI


	5. Ron's question Kim's answer

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Continuing from chapter four

The morning as they slept with each other the sun steamed in through the blinds and danced on their faces after they both woke up Ron asked Kim a Question

and I'm ending chapter four here what is Ron's Question, what will be Kim's answer?

Ron's question Kim's answer

Ron asked Kim "Kim possible will you marry me?" Kim's answer "YES RON I WILL WANT TO KNOW WHY? IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU A LOT" they then began to kiss all over each others face and head and they also moved their arms and hands all over each others body and everywhere and this went on for about two hours before Ron manged to break the kissing and say "Kim I love you but now I think we need to get up and..." that's all he could say before Kim put a finger on his lips and said "shhh Ronnie don't say anything let's just stay he in bed and make out and love ok?" Ron then said "ok if you say so."


End file.
